cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Criminal dossier (Kane)
:The following is a transcript of a document. The original file can be procured here, on EA's site here (PDF 1.5MB) or on wikia Kane Dossier.pdf}} here :All sentences in brackets have been postscripted by EVA database transcription operators for analytical purposes. Criminal Dossier #C13.274.A PUBLIC RECORDS: Multiple aliases (Kane, Caine, Quayym with the prefix Amir-Al, "Prince of". 187 outstanding warrants. No birth record, no known address... no vehicle license or registration... no SSN# SAT-TRACK DATA: DNA / biometric prints on digi-file (#C13.274.D) but data deemed counterfeit. ACTIVITY LOG: (CLASSIFIED) OBJECTIVE: Provide new background data In most previous intel reports on Kane, it's my belief that the man himself has not been properly profiled. Much of Nod's success has been attributed to the allure of Tiberium itself and the power it represents. While this is partially true, my findings over the last eight months of investigation should shed some more light on Kane himself and what makes him tick. Just to recap: Kane has been the leader of the Brotherhood of Nod ████ CENSORED █████. From 1995 to 2019 Kane was apparently killed at the end of the [[First Tiberium War], which took place in the late 20th century, and went missing for decades] Kane stealthily traveled the globe one step ahead of GDI discreetly spreading his message of a Tiberium revolution. During this period, Kane smartly used GDI's good intentions against them. His accusation that GDI was hoarding Tiberium for the developed nations it represented enraged - by design - the downtrodden and disillusioned in dozens of developing nations. But Kane had another advantage: GDI was selling fear, he was selling hope. Still, it wasn't just the message. Kane has an undeniable charisma and a keen understanding of human psychology. It was these qualities that helped him build his army and his empire. Loyalists would fight for Tiberium, but they would die for Kane. I believe this is a very important distinction to make. During the First Tiberium War very little intel on Kane's background was gathered. All we had were the rumors of his past circulating in the media. It was from these rumors that Kane's legend grew, inspiring millions to join his cause. It's my belief that if we had spent as much time trying to understand Kane as we have trying to understand Tiberium, we might not be in this situation today, on the brink of another world war. Towards that end, the remainder of this report will focus on Kane's personal history. the intention is to sort the fact from the fiction, in an effort to help us understand his motives and, possibly, better anticipate his actions. Unfortunately, our best source of information on Kane's origins comes from Jannero Drake's unauthorized and unapologetically biased biography1, that was seized before it could be published. Here's a particularly revealing excerpt: :"Those excommunicated from Nod recall a common belief among many loyalists, that Kane is none other than the biblical Cain, the first son of Adam and Eve and brother of Abel. Of course, if one were to take these statements at face value, it would make Kane several thousand years old, if not older. But logic and rationality have never been the cornerstones of NOD, nor of any religion. ''to Drake or the compilers of C13.274.A, Abel's tomb was located by Captain [[Nick Parker] in the Cairo Temple of Nod, in a place referred to by Kane as the first Temple of Nod] :''Interestingly, the myth of Kane is actually much more complex than simply linking him to his infamous namesake. Kane's own legendary history is intertwined with another belief among loyalists that Adam and Eve were '███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████ CENSORED ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████'.'' :''According to The Brotherhood '████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████'' :CENSORED ███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████' :CENSORED███████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████ '' :CENSORED ████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████. :For this part, Kane is far too cunning to confirm or deny such nonsense. In this modern era, so devoid of spirituality, Kane realizes that his true power lies in the deep mysteries surrounding Tiberium as well as himself." While it is easy to dismiss the myths themselves, as Drake does, we cannot overlook their relevance to our understanding of Kane and his influence over Nod. Clearly, Nod loyalists want to believe that Kane is immortal because of Tiberium. It is ascension by association: if Kane is immortal, so too can be his followers. This underlying belief permeates all of Nod. Additionally, by linking Kane to ████████████████████████████████████████ CENSORED ███████████████████████████████████████ it gives Kane and his followers an emotional purpose to rally around, a wrong to be righted. For many Nod loyalists, hailing from impoverished nations, this message speaks directly to them and their formative experiences at the bottom of the socio-economic ladder. A common theme in much of Kane's rhetoric is one of "deception". In Kane's Manifesto the so-called █████████████████████████████████████████████████████ CENSORED █████████████████████████████████████████████████████. It makes perfect sense, then, to Nod loyalists that GDI is a modern-day representation of █CENSORED█ or at least an embodiment of their elitist attitudes. Whether that is true or not is beside the point. After all, perception - especially in the media - is more powerful than reality. And Kane knows this better than anyone. This is not to say that any of the myths surrounding Kane are true, in part or in whole, but analyzing these myths provides valuable insight into how NOD loyalists think. While it's difficult to separate the facts from the fiction concerning Kane, there is some new, verifiable evidence that Nod █ CENSORED █ and that Kane ███████████████████████████████ CENSORED ████████████████████████████████ Tiberium. Here is another excerpt from Drake's unpublished work: :"... although new evidence does exist that the Brotherhood of Nod '████████████████████████████ CENSORED █████████████████████████████''' There is mention of the Brotherhood in the works of ███, ███████ and even █████ ██████████████████████████ CENSORED ███████████████████████████, shortly after joining The Brotherhood, presumably wrote █CENSORED█ as an ode to Tiberium.'' :Several other '█CENSORED█''' also make mention of the Brotherhood of NOD and how they were entrusted to guard the sacred █████████████████████ CENSORED ██████████████████████. But none of this can be properly authenticated because, according to Nod defectors, █ CENSORED █ was separated into at least four pieces █CENSORED█ spread across the globe. Furthermore, Kane is apparently in no hurry █████CENSORED█████ because he has rewritten the text to suit his agenda for world domination.'' :More evidence of Nod's existence, not to mention influence, '███████ CENSORED ███████''' in numerous scientific advancments ████ CENSORED ████. There is certainly no refuting that several prominent members of the Brotherhood have been at the vanguard of technology █████CENSORED█████ are just a few of the famous names sprinkled █████ CENSORED █████. But once again, Nod loyalists insist it was Kane himself who is the key player in █ CENSORED █ because of his supposed role in ████ CENSORED ████.'' :This brings to light the most fundamental and far-fetched Nod beliefs that Tiberium '██████████████████████████████████████████████████ CENSORED ██████████████████████████████████████████████████'. While it's possible that the Brotherhood ''did possess some foreknowledge of Tiberium, it is absurd to think that Kane, no matter how evil the man may be, deliberately ████████ CENSORED ████████.'' While Drake disparages the theory that Kane was involved ██████ CENSORED ██████, it is interesting to note that classified CIA intel files reveal the presence of a man, closely resembling Kane, ████████████ CENSORED ████████████. Obviously, this would make Kane's present-day age near 125 and, therefore, the connection is impossible. Unless, of course, there were any truth to the notion of the man being immortal. a reference to [[:Image:Kane with Stalin.jpg|his role as Stalin's advisor] during the early 1950s.] Summary: While it is easy to dismiss Kane as a sociopath with a messianic complex, there is clearly more to the man than a criminal mind. He is a dangerous-but-fascinating figure, arguably the most powerful man on the planet given his intimate knowledge of Tiberium. It is also important to bear in mind that, according to ex-Nod members, Kane first began prophesizing Tiberium █ CENSORED █. This implies that either ████ CENSORED ████ Tiberium, or that Kane was a true prophet whose predictions into the nature and potential of the green matter demand further analysis. Prepared by L. Suskind 06.27.30 ID Confirmed: Spec 5........ Acknowledge: 756_TREE_Encrypt_KEY_2048_BIT_OvermAtrix Xmit/END Confirm 524-AS_2_16_2035 RCV/END Category:Tiberium Wars books Category:Tiberium Wars source texts